Thousand miles
by Raayy
Summary: Pois você sabe que eu andaria mil milhas se eu pudesse apenas te ver... .MelloxNear.Songfic: A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Carlton.UA, Yaoi.


_Thousand Miles  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy.  
_

Death Note não me pertence. Ponto. Faço isso por _pura diversão de imaginar o Mello e o Near se agarrando.  
_Essa fanfic é yaoi, como quase sempre. Sim! Quase sempre! Ás vezes eu faço umas fics héteros pra váriar. -alívio do público masculino- (?)  
É um pouco dramatica no começo, mas termina fluffy. Ou seja, _eu não gostei do final mas provavelmente você vai gostar. _Eu tive que seguir a música uù' Ás vezes eu odeio Songfic por isso... e a idéia da fic terminou assim mesmo, fazer o que.  
O Matt não aparece, não ganhem esperanças.  
-chuta Matt pra as fangirls do Matt-  
O que mais eu tinha que avisar...?  
Inner: O BÁSICO ¬¬ É UA!  
Ray: Ah sim! É U.A., ou seja, Universo Alternativo. Peguei o Mello, o Near, (Breves aparições da Hal e do Lester xD) e taquei num universo onde não existem Shinigamis, Death Notes, e o Mello NÃO MORRE! Fiquem felizes x3  
Btw, vamos a fic.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Um loiro estava sentado no balcão de um bar olhando o copo distraidamente. Vestia roupas de couro pretas e tinha um corte feminino, mas um olhar meio... psicopata. Não era para menos, ele estava irritadissimo e como um ser muito emotivo que ele era, seus olhos transpareciam isso. Mello estava bebendo um copo de chocolate quente, sua bebida favorita pra tentar se acalmar. Não queria, mas era inevitável lembrar da sua briga com Near ontem. Estava puto, como assim Near ia viajar para Nova York assim, derrepente?! E ele?! Ah claro, ele chamou Mello para ir com ele, mas como ele queria que ele arrumasse em um dia tudo e se despedisse da cidade de onde morava desde pequeno?! Como Near podia ser tão egoísta?! Ele disse que não iria com ele, que se quisesse ele arrumasse outro namorado por lá, que ele não estava nem ligando, que ele podia ir! Claro que era mentira, Ele estava ligando sim mas seu orgulho nunca iria dizer para Near que queria que ele ficasse aqui, com ele. Mesmo por que, seria egoísmo de sua parte privar o cantor Nate River, que estava tendo um sucesso com seu primeiro CD de ir para um lugar onde ele pudesse lucrar mais.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
(Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade  
Andando rápido  
Os rostos passam  
E eu estou em casa)_

Mello parou tudo, até a respiração quando ouviu a televisão do bar cantar essa canção. De longe, pelo telefone ou pelo rádio reconheceria a voz de Near. Que diabos... ele conhecia todas as músicas do primeiro CD dele, e essa não era nenhuma delas. Ele se virou para a Televisão e viu em letras brancas e pequenas "Música inédita do próximo álbum do cantor Near!" e um clipe... ele estava andando pela rua e parecia não ter destino.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
(Olhando distraídamente para frente  
Apenas percorrendo meu caminho  
Percorrendo um caminho  
Através da multidão)_

Era tudo que Mello não queria ver nem ouvir, aquela maldita voz melodiosa cantando uma música qualquer que nem mesmo havia contado para ele! Mas tanto faz, eles tinham terminado, não tinham? Mas ouvir essa voz era uma tortura, ele se segurou até o último fio de cabelo loiro de se levantar e correr até o apartamento de Near. Mesmo tudo que ele havia dito e decidido não havia apagado o amor que sentia por ele. Por aquele baixinho de cabelos brancos...

_And I need you  
(E eu preciso de você)_

O mais inacreditável não foi ele ter voltado a ver o clipe, mas ter visto SUA foto nele exatamente quando ele cantou "you". O que era aquilo...? Aquela música era pra ele?

_And I miss you  
(E eu sinto sua falta)_

E então mais uma vez apareceu sua foto no "you". Não havia mais dúvidas que a música era para ele mas...  
"Pra que isso Near? Quer que fique com pena de você?"

_And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight  
(E agora eu me pergunto...  
Se eu caísse  
No céu  
Você acha que  
Eu me perderia no tempo?  
Pois você sabe que eu andaria  
Mil milhas  
Se eu pudesse apenas te ver...  
Esta noite)_

"Você andaria...? E por que então está me deixando...?"  
A essa altura, Mello já estava questionando o clipe. Era triste ve-lo transtornado naquele estado...

_It´s always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
(É sempre em tempos como estes  
Quando eu penso em você  
E me pergunto  
Se você alguma vez pensa em mim)_

"Sim, eu penso em ti o tempo todo e me sinto mergulhado na sua voz..."  
Mas Near tinha escrito a música pra ele, Ele não estava errado em tentar "dialogar" com a música.

_´Cause everything´s so wrong  
And I don´t belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
(Pois tudo está tão errado  
E meu lugar não é  
Vivendo  
Em sua preciosa lembrança)_

"Seu lugar é comigo, por favor não se separe de mim."

_´Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
(Pois eu preciso de você  
E eu sinto sua falta  
E agora eu me pergunto...)_

"Eu também."

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
(Se eu caísse  
No céu  
Você acha que  
Eu me perderia no tempo?)_

"Não."

_´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
Tonight  
(Pois você sabe que eu andaria  
Mil milhas  
Se eu pudesse apenas te ver... esta noite)_

"Se eu apenas pudesse te ver... agora."

_And I, I  
Don´t want to let you know  
(E eu, eu não quero que você saiba)_

"Que?"

_I, I  
Drown in your memory  
(Eu, eu me afogo em sua lembrança)_

"...Near..."

_I, I  
Don´t want to let this go  
I, I  
Don´t...  
(Eu, eu não quero que isto acabe  
Eu, eu não...)_

"Ah..."  
No exato momento que a música tocou "I don't want to let this go" mostrou uma cena gravada em casa por eles, uma guerra de travesseiros. Ele estava tão fofo... Mello nem se tocou que ele usou uma gravação caseira.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I´m home bound  
(Percorrendo meu caminho para o centro da cidade  
Andando rápido  
Os rostos passam  
Eu eu estou em casa)_

"Eu quero ir para a sua casa..."

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd  
(Olhando distraídamente para frente  
Apenas percorrendo meu caminho  
Percorrendo um caminho  
Através da multidão)_

"Ele é tão gracioso em todos os clipes, especialmente nesse..."

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
(E eu ainda preciso de você  
E eu ainda sinto sua falta  
E agora eu me pergunto...)_

"Eu também continuo... continuo precisando de você não importa o que eu tenha dito... Eu fui muito idiota. Só por causa de uma cidade estúpida eu disse coisas tão duras pra você não foi...? Eu sinto muito eu... gostaria de pedir desculpas... Eu gostaria..."

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
(Se eu caísse  
No céu  
Você acha que  
Nós nos perderíamos no tempo?  
Pois você sabe que eu andaria  
Mil milhas  
Se eu apenas pudesse te ver...)_

"Eu também andaria mil milhas pra poder te ver... eu vou andar mil milhas pra poder ficar com você!"

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
´Cause you know I´d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
(Se eu caísse  
No céu  
Você acha que  
Eu me perderia no tempo?  
pois você sabe que eu andaria  
Mil milhas  
Se eu apenas pudesse te ver...)_

"Te ver..."

_If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight  
(Se eu apenas  
pudesse te abraçar  
Esta noite.)_

"...Esta... Esta noite... Esta noite!! Ele vai embora esta noite!!"  
Mello olhou para o relógio desesperado, 6:00pm. O avião parte as 7... Sem pensar Mello pegou a chave de sua moto e saiu correndo do bar. Near não iria embora, não sem ele. Near não ia ficar do outro lado do oceano por um tempo indeterminado sem ele. Ele iria junto! Percebeu que não suportaria ficar sem o perfume doce que saia dos seus cabelos brancos. Sem aquele doce sorriso que as vezes escapava, sem aquela voz cantando suas músicas favoritas... Mello acelerou a moto quando viu o aeroporto.

- Near, está na hora de entrar...  
- Eu sei Lester.  
- Mas assim você vai acabar perdendo o vôo...  
- Eu sei Lester, mas eu quero esperar mais um pouco.  
- Esperar? O que?  
- Ele.

Lester resolveu não insistir, Near era sempre muito fechado com seus assuntos pessoais e quando respondia de uma maneira obvia que a pessoa não irá entender, é por que ele estava começando a ficar de saco cheio. Lester foi avisar a agente de Near que ele ainda não iria entrar, Hal, quando um grito de cortar os típanos interrompeu tudo e todos naquele aeroporto silencioso.

"NATE!!"

Mello havia entrado no aeropoto como um furacão, que ele era. Ao avistar Near, não exitou em gritar seu verdadeiro nome. "Near" era apenas um pseudômino, por que ele não queria por alguma razão desconhecida, revelar o seu próprio nome. Privacidade talvez... Mas para Mello ele contara. E Mello no estado que estava, gritou seu nome verdadeiro sem pensar nas consequencias. Foi até melhor, por que ninguém no aeroporto ia ligar aquele nome ao famoso cantor Near, a não ser... o próprio. E Near imeditamente olhara para o autor da voz que reconhecera imediatamente como... Mello. Ele corria em sua direção e ao se aproximar, caiu nos próprios joelhos e o abraçou. Near estava surpreso. Por mais que estivesse esperando tanto, estava surpreso e... feliz.

- Me... me desculpe...  
- Mello...  
- Eu fiquei com raiva... Desculpa por ter dito tudo aquilo... E-eu quero ir com você sim, aonde você for...!

Near suspirou e sorriu, abraçando Mello. Lester a Hal ficaram super surpresos, quase horrorizados, vendo algo que eles nunca viram antes, NEAR sorrindo. Mello estava apertando o Near nos braços dele e Near estava quase puxando o cabelo dele para ele o soltar pela falta de ar.

- Vamos Mello, eu já comprei sua passagem, e o avião já está partindo.  
- ... Quê?  
- É que sempre tem a possibilidade de você aparecer de última hora, você é imprevisivel. - Near disse num sorriso.  
- É, sei, como se aquele clipe não tivesse nada a ver com isso pra me convencer.  
- Que clipe? - Near falou sorrindo e puxou Mello e entregou as passagens para um funcionário.  
- Ora...! Você tava mesmo planejando tudo!! Seu albino safado!! - Disse entrando com o Near.  
- Bom, mas eu não menti na letra. E eu te amo também, conta?  
- Hunf! - Disse o loiro já emburrando.

Near ficou rindo, o que fez a Hal quase ter um ataque, e o Lester segurou a respiração até ter um ataque de tosse, o que fez o Mello e o Near olharem pra ele com cara de "seus estranhos".

... Enquanto isso, várias fãs do Near, ficaram olhando perplexas pro loiro do lado dele, por que várias o reconheceram como "a menina desconhecida do clipe", e ficaram morrendo de inveja. Afinal, Mesmo usando um gorro pra ocultar seus cabelos brancos, sua caracteristica marcante, Near chamou a atenção depois que Mello gritou, e reconheceram ele.

E alguns dias depois bateram na porta do Near perguntando sobre a menina do clipe, e do aeroporto. Near ficou estremamente sem graça e bateu a porta na cara dos reporteres.

* * *

xXx

* * *

xD Eu gostei do jeitinho engraçado que terminou por que não ficou fluffy demais. Imagina o Near batendo a porta na cara de um bando de reporters xDDD riu imaginando  
Hal e Lester passando mal, lol 8D  
E Near com fangirls, LARGUEM DELE QUE ELE É MEU!! -agarra o Near- ò.ó  
Só divido com o Mello!!  
Near: ¬¬ Sai de perto de mim sua pedófila!  
Ray: °-° Eu te amo, sua coisa fofa!!  
Btw, uma das fics que tavam mofando por que eu não terminava mas eu TERMINEI e postei xD fiquei felizes (ou não)  
Reviews? Ou eu não mereço? -faz cara de coitada, cachorro molhado-  
Near: Não, não merece ¬¬  
Ray: ¬¬ Vá se foder seu...  
Kadaj: CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! QUEM GOSTOU, COMENTA POR FAVOR, SENÃO ESSA COISA AÍ VAI TORRAR A PACIÊNCIA DE TODO MUNDO AQUI u-ú


End file.
